Friends Till The End
by ShunxDan01fan
Summary: Dan Kuso was an average six year old boy. Everything seemed normal until the first day of first grade he met a girl who would be his best friend/sister from then. I suck at summaries, please read, shunxdan pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Friends Till The End

Me: I own nothing but Kasi.

Summary:

Dan Kuso was an average 6 year old boy. Everything seemed normal until the first day of first grade he met a girl who would be his bestfriend/sister from then.

Chapter 1

"Hi my name is Dan Kuso, this is Runo, Marucho, and Julie" said a very excited young burnette to the girl.  
"Kasi" she simply answered and then it was followed by a smile. "So come on lets show you around!" squealed Julie as she dragged the young girl around.

"Hey, Kasi did you do your homework?" "No why Dan?" "Dang it! I'm gonna fail 8th grade math!"Dan screamed, a whimper escaped Kasi's throat as she turned away. "Oh sorry" he whispered. "Hey guys!" squealed Julie as she was followed by Marucho, Runo, and Shun. Kasi squeaked and sat on the ground. Her ears twitched as she heard the bus coming. "Hey, did you guys do your math homework for ?" Dan pleaded/asked. "Yes, but why should we help you?" Runo questioned "Awww... come on please?" "Which problem do you need help on?"  
"Huh?" Dan asked and turned to a boy who he thought his name was Shun.

"Hey guys bus is here." Marucho said. They all piled onto the bus into the way back. Kas sat near the window, then Dan,and Marucho, on the other aisle Julie, Runo,and Shun by the window. "So Shun?" "Hn?" "Can you help me please?'' Dan asked leaning over Marucho to get his attention. " Sure." Shun smiled with a small blush as he quickly did Dan's homework.( I would never do that, but can you tell Shun likes Dan?)

When Shun finished they were at school, Dan grabbed Kasi's hand and thanked Shun as he raced into the building. Shun was smiling and Runo noticed this. She gave a sneaky smile and said "Wow Dan and Kasi sure are close." She watched Shun's smile disapear "but" she continued "they are like siblings since Kasi's parents don't treat her like family Dan asked her to be his sister so she would have a family who loved her." She watched Shun's smile reappear as she followed Julie and Marucho into the building, watching as Shun blushed and walked in as well.

When Shun walked in he noticed an empty seat next to Dan, he silenty walked over to him and sat down.  
Runo smirked and she continued her conversation with Julie and Nicole. Dan hadn't noticed Shun becauase he was too busy doing homework from other classes while Kasi laid her head down next to him." I can help you if you want Dan." Shun said a little nervous. "Huh? Oh yeah sure thanks" he said giving Shun a goofy grin. " So what do you need help with?" Shun asked trying to hide his blush.

So as the day went on they all had the same classes except Shun and Marucho were in algebra 1. "Wow Dan you actually did your homework? Kasi what about you?" Mrs. Cooper asked. Kasi handed it to her. "Good''  
she said and walked away. "What, when did you do that?" Dan whispered "Few minutes ago." she said "Oh well."

Soon lunctime came and Julie, Runo, Dan, and Kasi searched for a spot and sat down. "Wonder where Marucho is." Julie asked "And Shun.'' Runo added, she watched Dan lookup but then went back to eating. "I'll find them..." Kasi said "There they are." Runo said. Shun and Marucho looked up and saw them.

"Come on sit here there is two empty seats." Runo said "Sure." Marucho said as they began to walk over there until a bigger kid walked over and attempted to push Marucho on the floor. Kasi quickly jumped up,  
flipped the kid with his lunch covering him. Laughs erupted from the cafeteria as Kasi stood in a protective stance in front of Marucho. Her usually innocent brown eyes were trying to turn red and her claws and fangs were growing larger. Her body started pulsing "Kasi!" Dan screamed. Everything stopped her claws and fangs were back to normal size and she looked to the voice with her eyes turining back to a pretty brown. "Hey that wasn't nice you jerk!" Dan yelled. By now the kid stood up with pizza sauce on his face and milk also dripping from his face.

"Kuso, honestly you? I mean I thought you weren't gonna talk after what..." "Shut Up!" Dan screamed. He sounded really hurt as tears struggled not to fall down. "What's going on!" screamed . Kasi embraced Dan as she watched several administrators run up to them. They noticed the bully who was later named Ben covered in his lunch with dirt stuck to the pizza sauce. Kasi wrapped her arm around Dan's shoulder silently crying, and Shun, Marucho, Julie, and Runo standing behind him.

Shun was the first to approach "Dan... what happened?" "Quiet!" Kasi's eyes shot up and looked at the very old and mean looking man bald, yellow sweater vest with a brown shirt underneath, black pants and dress shoes. "You, you, and you come with me!'' Ben, Kasi, and Dan followed.

Dan was clinging to Kasi's arm as the two were right behind Ben who was following . Ben kept a distance because he was too scared to get close to Kasi. Dan was silently thinking as his tears dried up. 'How did he know about that? I mean did he tell anyone about our relationship? It was so stupid, that guy never loved me anyway.' Kasi watched as Dan was looking to the floor, they arrived into his room and there was a desk with three chairs. Kasi observed the room it looked pretty boring. "Sit"

Ben sat on the left, Kasi in the middle,and Dan on the right. shut the door and he sat in his chair. "So mind explainig what happened out there?" "Well ...uhm..you see it was HIS FAULT!'' Ben screamed pointing to Dan. Kasi growled trying not to show her fangs as Dan just turned his face away and mumbled under his breath.  
"Maybe if you wern't bullying Marucho you wouldn't smell like a garbage can." Kasi said trying to contain her demon blood. Her long brown hair covering her face as she lowered her head to hide her eyes turning red and fangs and claws growing, she was loosing control.

"Look i'm sorry I didn't mean for it to turn out like this...let me explain.'' Dan started but looked at to see if he could continue and he nodded. Ben rolled his eyes and Kasi relaxed but kept her guard up."Me, Kasi,  
Runo, and Julie were sitting at the table waiting for our friends when HE went to push Marucho and Kasi helped him." Dan explained. was about to speak when Ben interrupted ''Oh please Kuso, as if you could be the innocent one! You are..." "Enough!" Kasi whimpered at the noise. Mr. Hill had enough "Detention all three of you Monday! And no skipping Ben and Dan! You hear me!'' By now Kasi was whimpering and covering her ears, Dan and Ben rolled their eyes.

''Hey Shun, thanks for trying to help buddy.'' Dan said with a goofy smile. Shun blushed, but he also noticed a tint of red on his face. So Shun smiled and said "Sure no probelm, anytime. So they gave you detention huh?" ''Yep Dan's always getting introuble." Runo giggled. "No..wait..not all the time!'' Kasi just rolled her eyes. "Hey you want me to help me to help you with your homework?'' Shun asked. "Oh yeah...sure." Dan replied sadly. "Better do it now Dan before your begging someone to let you copy." Marucho laughed. "Yea spend den time right." Runo said(When I was in middle school we had den time for 20 minutes at the end of the day and we rarely did anything.)

RING! "Oh man. that took my entire free period." Dan whined. "Oh don't be so negative be grateful Shun volunteered his time to help you." Julie said cheerly as she nudged Dan's shoulder. "Come on before we miss the bus.  
(Same order as this morning for the bus.)The bus ride was silent. They all got off at the same bus stop. Shun watched Dan as he grabbed Kasi's arm playfully and dragged her towards his house down the street. "Hey Dan." "Yea?" "Shun lives that way so why don't you walk with him too?" Runo asked. Shun blushed and looked to the ground. "Oh yeah,  
that's right Shun does live down that way." Marucho added.

"Ok, Shun you want to walk with us? Runo, Julie, Marucho call and text ya later." Dan said. "Sure." Shun said. Kasi smiled and looked up at the sky. So they went their way and Shun kept quiet as usual. Kasi escaped Dan and was walking in the back talking in secret to her partner bakugan Haos Lumagrowl(female)."So Shun likes Dan huh?  
They would be a really cute couple." Lumagrowl said. "Yea, Shun seems nice I just hope he treats Dan better than that other jerk." Kasi replied."And what about you?" "What about me?' "When are you going to stop worrying about Dan and thinking about what they are going to do." 'I don't worry about them anymore...I mean they aren't my parents. I guess biologically they are but I'm a full blooded demon and their just pure Neathian." ''I know." ''But you are more of a mother to me." ''And you are my daughter to Kasi."

"Hey Kasi what's wrong?'' Dan asked. "Nothing'' "So this is your house?" Shun asked. "Yep this is it,hey do you wanna text?" "Sure" Shun responded. They exchanged numbers and Shun walked to his dojo a little ways down.

"So what do you think?" Kasi asked "Of what?" "Shun" "Oh he's nice, but i'm afraid of dating someone after him." "Shuns not him Dan." "I know I know." Dan said bored "So you coming in or you going to that place." Dan asked "I guess I should go train in the forest and sleep in a tree." "Oh ok, be safe. "Kay." Kasi said begining to walk away.  
"Wait!" "Huh?" Dan embraced her. " I love you sis, please, please be safe." Dan pleaded "I will, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye!"

Me: So what did you think? Please let me know. I tried to fix all of my errors I was really busy last night but hopefully it is better now, still let me know what you think and let me know if I should continue this. I am new to fanfic so if you can help please let me know I will try to post something every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: Here is the next chapter...  
Dan:...  
Runo: Whats with you?  
Me: Nothing...not sure whats with Dan.  
Dan:...Forgot my coffee. Are you better?  
Shun: You don't need coffee.  
Me: I own nothing but Kasi...enjoy :)

It was saturday and Dan decided to go to the park with Marucho and Kasi. ''So Dan'' Marucho asked getting his attention. ''What do you think of Shun?'' Marucho smirked as Dan blushed.

"Umm..I-I uhh...Hey icecream!" Dan shouted quickly changing the topic. Marucho and Kasi rolled their eyes as they followed him. Dan got two scoops of choclate, Marucho got two scoops of strawberry, and Kasi got two scoops of vanilla(my favorite:))" So Dan you know the dance is coming up right?'' Marucho asked as Dan nodded. "So who are you going with?" Kasi asked taking a lick of her icecream.

"You two, Runo and Julie..duh.." Dan said finishing his cone with choclate covered lips. "What about Shun?" They both asked as Dan's face turned red. "He can come to...'' he replied. ''As your date?'' Kasi asked as Dan lost his temper and started yelling at them both. "Look! If you're so obsessed with him why don't you go out with him!"Dan yelled attracting the nearby people at the park.

"Dan please calm down." Marucho pleaded as Kasi covered her sensitive ears. "Look maybe we should invite Shun to go with us to the dance, is that better?" Marucho asked trying to calm him down. "Yea sure...whatever" Dan said as they continued to walk along the park.

Beep Beep. "Hey Runo just texted me." Marucho said looking at his phone. "Hey she said to meet her at her parents cafe. And she said her and Julie have a suprise." "A suprise? A suprise for who?" Dan questioned looking at his phone.

"She didn't say, but lets head over there." "Race ya there" Dan said running off, Kasi smiled and followed behind. Marucho groaned and followed the running teens. "Hey wait up" Marucho panted. Kasi stopped and went back to Marucho, but Dan didn't so she grabbed his collar and dragged him.

They finally arrived at the cafe and Kasi could smell Shun's scent somewhere around. 'Is he the suprise for Dan?' She thought. "You okay Kasi?'' Lumagrowl asked hiding in her hair. ''Yea" She replied followin Marucho and Dan.

"Wow took you long enough.'' Runo nagged and Dan stuck his tounge out at her in a childish way. "Hey guys!" Julie squealed followed by Shun. "Oh hey Julie and Shun." Marucho said with a smile.

Dan turned around at the mention of Shun and blushed when he saw Shun. The two met eye to eye and blushed brighter. 'Wow Dan is cute.' Shun thought as he walked a little. 'Wow Shun is cute...but wait I don't want my heart broken again.' Dan thought as he broke the look they were giving eachother.

Shun noticed this and sighed 'Whats wrong with him? I'll ask Runo later.' he thought as he sat down on a stool and Dan sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"So Runo what's the suprise?" Dan asked "Well, me and Julie got all six of us tickets to the fall dance and each of us are going to have a date for the night-" "Like who?" SMACK! "Owww" "Well if you let me finish Dan. Me and Julie, Kasi and Marucho, and you and Shun.'' Runo finished. Marucho blushed when he heard he was going with Kasi.

Kasi smiled but sensed Dan's pain. She knew the previous guy he dated just used him so hes afraid to date anyone else. 'Shun isn't like him though. Shun seems nice and he likes Dan a lot.' She thought.

"I just remembered I have something to do for my mom. Bye see you later.'' Dan quickly said as he headed out the door. Shun sighed and said "I have to-" "Oh no you don't" Julie snapped as she and Runo grabbed. "Were gonna help you with him." Runo said devishly. "What do you mean." Shun said a little scared.

"What they mean is" Kasi spoke getting everyone's attention. "Dan is just scared to date anyone. So what Runo and Julie are trying to do is bring you two together." she finished. Runo and Julie nodded as Shun blushesd.

"Oh" he quietly mumbled.

The rest of the weekened Runo and Julie were planning what was going to happen friday night at the dance.

It was sunday evening and Kasi was walking through the forest. 'Hmm maybe I should go visit Dan.' She thought as she started walking towards his house. She decided to use the front door instead of jumping to his window. "Hello Kasi, its pretty late shouldn't you be at home?" Mrs. Kuso welcomed/asked. She cringed at the word 'home'. That place wasn't her home and it never will be.

"No...its okay. May I see Dan?" she asked quietly. "Sure, hes up in his room probably texting his friends or something." she said with a smile leading her towards Dan's room. "Thank you" Kasi whispered respectfully. Lumagrowl and seemed like more of a mother to her everyday.

"No problem..ha ha. Oh look at you hair its so gorgeous and so long. Its past your knees already." she squealed. "Yes" Kasi smiled and ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

The door opened and Dan appeared. "Oh hi Kasi. Whats up?" "Nothin' just wanted to talk." she said with a smile. "Come in" Dan said motioning for her to come in. left the two to chitchat. 'Wow I never realized how close of a bond those two have.' she thought walking to her room.

Kasi sat cross legged on his bed watching Dan go to his computer. She watched him play Pandora and listen to 'Find Out Who Your Friends Are' by Tracy Lawrence and 'Crash My Party' by Luke Bryan. After the songs were over and it was a commercial she whimpered like a dog trying to get someone's attention.

"Huh? Yea Kasi?" Dan asked pausing the computer and turning to her. "So...what do you think of going to the dance with Shun?" she asked quietly lowering her brown eyes to the ground.

Dan's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked to the ground. "I-ugh-I- don't" he whispered confused. "Well he seems pretty nice and his scent seems nice and pure. Its obvious he really likes you." Kasi said "Really" Dan said and looked up at the ceiling. Shun is really nice to him and he can't look at him without blushing.

"Maybe the dance will be fun as Shun as my date." Dan said , Kasi smiled as she looked at him. She felt a little guilty because Runo told her to convince him going to the dance wasn't a bad thing. She knew Dan and Shun liked eachother and they were afraid to admit it.

A knock was heard and Mrs. Kuso appeared. "Daniel you know its 8:30 right?" she asked walking up to the two. They nodded and Kasi looked to the floor. She didn't want to leave she liked it here...it felt like home.

Dan pouted and looked at Kasi. She smiled and said her goodbyes as she was walking out of Dan's room. "Wait!' Dan shouted and hugged her. Her eyes widened and looked at the boy behind her. "Becareful sis. You sure you don't need a ride?" He asked as she turned around.

"No I'm fine see you tomorrow." she waved as she once again headed out the door. The walk back to the forest seemed quiet, well it was unusually cold but she didn't mind mind. "So Kasi what are you going to do?'' Lumagrowl asked gaining her attention. "What do you mean Lumagrowl?" "Are you going to sleep in a tree? Or are you going inside.?" Lumagrowl asked concerned.

"The usuall...in a tree." she said quietly as she eyed the forest up ahead. A growl escaped her throat as her eyes turned red. Her claws and fangs grew longer and her purple clawed demon marks appeared on her cheeks and wrists. She jumped into the trees and looked for her favorite one. It took a while but she found her favourite. It was taller than the others and with thicker leaves. She lied on the branch and watched the forest around her with her demon senses she could hear, see, and smell everything.

The house where her suposed 'parents' were was a few trees away. The sound of their voices made her growl and show her fangs. Whenever she went near that house it made her skin crawl. The hate her and they always will..but she will never knew why...

Me: So what did you think?  
Dan: It was cool.  
Me: Really yay! *hugs Dan*  
Runo: Wait...still reading

Me and Dan: 0_0'  
Dan: Are you- *Smack*  
Runo: Yes now I am

Me: Meanie

Runo: Quiet

Me: *Cowers in a corner* I will try and update and post new things when I can, but this computer sometimes doesn't work and its the whole family's.  
Dan: Awww so how long?  
Me: Don't know but it won't be more than two weeks maybe sooner please review.


End file.
